SWEET TERROR
by Aoyama Akaii
Summary: Dengan pertengkaran,kita bisa saling berbicara bila aku dan kau tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Dan dengan kemarahanku, kutegaskan kesekian kali kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto


**SWEET TERROR**

 **A Naruto Fanfic (Naruto U. X Sakura H.)**

Hah! Desah napasku memperburuk tangan yang sedang gemetar saat membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sembari berjinjit, perlahan kulirik mata ke dalam beranda, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tampaknya mereka belum bangun. Berarti dia juga kan? Fiuh!

Aku pun masuk. Berjalan pelan menghampiri tempat yang dituju. Jendela kamar di samping rumah. Melirik tempat itu sambil bersembunyi di dinding. Takut jika ada tanda-tanda dirinya sudah bangun. Dan untunglah, gordennya belum terbuka. Aku menahan senyumku. Tapi, tunggu! Ada yang menempel disana.

Kudekati keanehan yang melekat di jendela. Gambar Pohon Sakura dengan silang warna merah. Apa artinya? Ia tidak menyukaiku atau ia tidak menginginkan musim semi yang baru datang? Ah! Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bisa gawat jika aku ketahuan karena melamun lama disini.

Kukeluarkan sebuah tas kecil, kemudian menggantungkannya di gagang jendela. Haha! Aku menutup mulut, berusaha menahan tawa. Dia pasti akan menjerit dan teriakannya bisa menghancurkan kuku kaki Akamaru. Dasar penakut! Padahal itu hanya film, bentuknya anime pula.

Kulirik jam di tangan, sebentar lagi keretanya datang. Ya... sampai nanti, Naruto! Aku harap kamu masih belum tahu siapa pengirim barang-barang aneh yang selalu ada di setiap pagimu.

 _-Padahal kita sangat dekat. Tapi, kenapa aku masih bersembunyi?-_

Degdegan. Dasar pemalas! Terlalu santai di awal dan terburu-buru di akhir. Bagaimana kalau ketinggalan kereta? Beberapa pasang mata memandangku. Kusapa saja dengan senyum. Maafkan aku para penumpang! Suara kakiku mengganggu perjalanan kalian bahkan ketenangan supir bis, ya?

Argh! Kulirik jam tangan setiap menit. Semakin sedikit waktunya, membuat jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Kartu kereta! Dengan cepat kuambil dari dompet. Terdengar suara mengabarkan bahwa bis akan tiba di stasiun. Aku semakin panik. Kubereskan tas yang berantakan hanya karena kartu itu. Pintu pun terbuka dan aku pun keluar dari bis dengan terburu-buru.

Kuturuni tangga bawah tanah, menggesekan kartu dan berlari memasuki kereta yang pintunya hampir tertutup. Fiuh! Hampir saja aku terlambat. Hah! Aku lelah. Kurebahkan tubuh di tempat duduk seraya mengatur napas yang menderu.

Seperti biasa, memasang headset sembari memejamkan mata, sebagai penenang setelah memalui masa-masa cemas. Tapi tak lama, kereta terasa agak gelap. Aku membuka mata dan melihat keluar jendela, di depan sana mendung hitam, hujan besar? Sial! Kupikir tidak akan hujan. Isi tasku hampa untuk menyelamatkanku dari hal itu. Semoga saja tempat tujuanku masih belum hujan. Hah!

Setibanya di stasiun akhir, kuperiksa keadaan di luar. Hujan. Besar. Bagaimana ini? Aku mematung di pintu gerbang stasiun. Memandang orang-orang yang terselamatkan oleh payung. Ah... aku lemas. Lebih baik berteduh atau menerobosnya saja? Ya sudah! Terobos aja deh. Lagipula aku sudah biasa basah kuyup. Ya... kupeluk tas, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik kerah baju, menyelamatkan tubuhku yang akan basah. Mataku terbelalak, lalu kudongkakkan kepala, memandang kaget pemilik payung itu.

"Seperti inikah caramu menyukai hujan?" tanyanya ketus, seperti biasa.

"Hee?! Kau tidak pakai motormu, Naruto?" tanyaku balik.

"Bannya kempes. Ada yang jail. Menyebalkan!" jawab pemuda itu, kugigit bibir bawah, menahan tawa.

Naruto menatapku sebentar, lalu menggembungkan pipinya, beranjak pergi dan membiarkanku basah. Hei! Dia balas dendam ternyata.

"Niat mayunginnya gak tulus," sindirku seraya menyeimbangkan jalan dengannya.

"Sudah sana! Main hujan-hujanan. Hush!"

"Hee?! Ayo main hujan!" godaku sembari menyenggol bahunya.

"Aku gak suka hujan dan gak mau ikutan!" teriak Naruto, seperti anak kecil, dasar tsundere!

 _-Padahal kita sering bertengkar. Tapi, kenapa rasanya senyaman ini?-_

Ini pertama kali aku pulang larut malam. Tugas-tugas mengerikan itu menahanku untuk tetap di sekolah. Ketika yang lain dapat dengan mudah sampai rumah dengan kendaraan pribadi dan jemputan, aku masih harus tinggal dan menunggu sampai kereta berikutnya datang.

Kulirik jam tangan. Pukul 20.17. Setengah jam lagi ternyata. Karena jarak stasiun tak terlalu jauh, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Tapi, jalanannya sepi. Cahaya kuning yang menerangi jalan membuatku merinding. Ini bukan tentang makhluk halus, tapi karena rumor para yakuza yang kembali liar di malam hari.

Kututupi kepala dengan topi jaket, jaket Naruto yang diberikannya siang tadi, untuk jaga-jaga jika hujan akan turun lagi katanya, kemudian memasang headset di telinga. Ya... semoga bisa mengubah pandangan mereka bahwa aku bukan perempuan sembarangan di perjalanan nanti. Sebenarnya takut tapi... aku harus pulang. Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja. Yosh!

Melihat jalanan, kemudian jam tangan, seraya membaca situasi sekitar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Fiuh! Untunglah! Tapi, tunggu! Mataku menemukan seseorang sedang bersandar pada sebuah dinding di ujung jalan dekat persimpangan. Pakaiannya serba hitam, membuat jantungku berdesir. Dia bukan orang yang aku takuti, kan? Seketika langkahku terhenti. Kumasukkan tangan ke saku jaket. Kali ini harus melewatinya dengan cepat. Semoga saja dilancarkan. Hah! Aku menarik napas panjang.

Kupercepat langkahku ketika berlalu di depan sosok itu. Ya... aku berhasil melewatinya. Berhasil! Tunggu! Aku berhasil melewatinya kan? Kuberanikan diri melirik ke belakang. Seketika mataku membulat ketika orang itu mengayunkan tongkat ke arahku. Aku... aku tak bisa bergerak. Derap jantungku menderu. Aku akan mati?

Seseorang menarik kerah jaketku dan menangkis serangan dengan tangannya hingga tongkat itu patah, ia... seseorang yang familiar, ia yang sekilas tadi kusebut namanya ketika merasa takut, Naruto, kau...

Pria itu membuang tongkatnya. Mereka saling berpandangan sinis, lalu menyerang. Naruto berusaha mengalahkan pria itu. Sesekali mengaduh kesakitan ketika terkena serangannya. Napas pemuda itu tersenggal-senggal, ia menoleh ke arahku yang masih mematung, lalu memandang pria di depannya dengan geram.

"Sakura chan! Bangun!" teriak Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

Naruto mengayunkan tangan ke wajah lawan, tapi berhasil dihindar. Bukan! Bukan wajah yang dituju. Tapi titik di punggung yang akhirnya bisa membuat pria itu tak sadarkan diri. Kupandang punggung Naruto yang berdiri gagah membelakangiku, aku bisa mendengar hela napasnya, lalu kualihkan pandangan pada tangan Naruto yang basah oleh darah dan keringat. Naruto... kau...

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arahku, menatap dengan tajam. Aku yang sedari tadi masih gemetar, dibuat semakin takut oleh pandangan itu.

"Kau masih sadar kan kalau kau itu perempuan?" tanyanya tegas, aku terperajat.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir, Naruto," lirihku.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal. Aku sudah berusaha meneleponmu dan mengirim SMS puluhan kali. Kenapa tidak dijawab?" omel pemuda itu, nadanya semakin tinggi, aku mengepalkan tangan.

"A... aku tidak tahu. Tadi tugasnya banyak dan setelah selesai, aku buru-buru pulang. Aku juga takut pulang kemalaman, Naruto!" jawabku sembari menyeimbangkan nada bicara dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak minta jemput? Kalau tidak ada yang mau jemput aku bisa jemput!" teriaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi, Naruto! Cukup tadi pagi aku membuatmu sulit!" jawabku menaikkan oktaf.

Naruto diam, berhenti melempar pertanyaan lagi. Aku menundukkan kepala seraya memejamkan mata. Jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Naruto... maafkan aku. Tiba-tiba sebuah sentilan mendarat di keningku. Sontak aku mengaduh pelan sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, memandang wajahnya yang masam.

"Makanya jangan jail!" ucapnya ketus, kurespon dengan anggukan pelan, Naruto menghela napas, "Ya sudah! Ayo pulang!"

Pemuda itu menghampiri motornya, aku mengikuti di belakang. Ia memberikan sebuah helm kepadaku. Aku pun memakainya, menaiki motor, memeluk pinggang Naruto, dan motor pun melaju cukup cepat.

Naruto... sepertinya kejailanku berlebihan. Dia semarah itu. Hari ini aku cukup keterlaluan ya? Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi atau mungkin berhenti menjailinya. Atau mungkin memberi sedikit jarak? Ah! Aku terlalu gatal. Wajahnya yang terkadang lempeng, imut saat marah, teriaknya saat ketakutan, membuatku tak bosan untuk memberikan kejutan menyebalkan untuknya, selelah, semalam, atau separah apapun itu. Tuh kan, Sakura! Itu berlebihan! Oke oke... aku kurangi.

Kecepatan motor semakin berkurang, menyadarkanku kalau kita sudah sampai. Aku turun dari motor, membuka helm, lalu memandang pemuda yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mampir dulu ke rumah, ya? Aku obatin luka-lukanya dulu," pintaku.

"Gak usah! Sendiri aja. Aku ngantuk. Takutnya nanti pas diobatin ketiduran. Kalau di rumah ketiduran kan gak masalah, kalau di rumah kamu, siapa yang mau ngangkat?" candanya.

"Bisa tidur pas lagi kesakitan?"tanyaku ketus.

"Obatnya kan ada biusnya," jawabnya asal.

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Terserah."

"Sakura," panggil Naruto, aku meresponnya dengan berdehem pelan, "Mulai besok kita berangkat pulang bareng naik kereta ya?" Naruto tersenyum, "Aku suka hadiahnya, sankyu."

Pipiku seketika merona. Dia membukanya? Berhasil membukanya? Kukira... kuselipkan kartu kereta di dalam cassing kaset horor tadi. Biasanya Naruto tidak berani membuka dan terkadang mengembalikannya tanpa melihat isi saking takut. Naruto... kau... kubalas senyuman pemuda itu.

"Aku juga," jawabku.

Ia memakai kembali helm, menyalakan motor, lalu berlalu meninggalkanku. Kupegang pipiku yang masih panas. Naruto... a... aku terlalu senang. Kumasuki rumah dengan sedikit berlari, ingin cepat sampai kamar sebelum ayah atau ibu aneh dengan wajahku yang sekarang. Haha... Naruto... kau membuatku...

"Argh!" teriakku ketika melihat Boneka Sadako agak besar dengan tulisan 'Arigatou' menggantung setelah aku membuka pintu kamar. Tubuhku membeku. Jantungku pun semakin berdetak tak beraturan.

"Eh... Naruto ya?" ucap seorang wanita yang berlalu di belakangku, kulirik ibu yang sedang tertawa dengan lepas, "Pantas saja ibu dilarang masuk sampai kamu pulang. Dasar!" suara ibu terdengar semakin keras sampai sosoknya menghilang di tangga, "Sampai kapan kalian kayak gini terus?"

Aku mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menahan kegeramanku pada pemuda yang terkadang membalas keusilanku dengan lebih kejam. Aku... aku harus membalasnya dengan lebih kejam lagi! Aku... Akan kubalas kau...

"NARUTOOOOO...!"

 _-Dengan pertengkaran,kita bisa saling berbicara bila aku dan kau tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Dan dengan kemarahanku, kutegaskan kesekian kali kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto -_

 **OWARI**

 **Fiuh! Fanfic kesekian kali tentang Naruto dan Sakura. Sebenarnya mungkin cocok diperankan Sasuke, tapi aku suka Naruto dan bisa punya ide banyak kalau tokoh utamanya mereka, couple yang cocok kalau mereka ditakdirkan bersama T_T Nggak deng bercanda, aku tetep suka NaruHina. Eh... jadi ngegosip! '-')a Sore dewa, terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya!\\(^-^)/ Matta aimashou!**


End file.
